


Various NSFW Alphabet

by Doctor_Caduceus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gorillaz, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caduceus/pseuds/Doctor_Caduceus
Summary: Headcanons for characters of my favorite fandoms. Nsfw alphabet ver.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: NSFW ABCs





	1. Base

A - Aftercare ( After the Act )

B - Body Parts ( Favorite of Their Partner, and Their Own )

C - Cum ( Anything Related To It )

D - Dirty Secret ( Self Explanatory )

E - Experience ( Skilled or Not )

F - Favorite Position ( Self Explanatory )

G - Goofy ( Serious or Not )

H - Hair ( Grooming Habits )

I - Intimacy ( In The Moment, Gentle or Rough )

J - Jack Off ( Do They Masturbate and How Often )

K - Kinks ( Kinks They Like )

L - Location ( Where Do They Like To Get It On )

M - Motivation ( Things That Turn Them On )

N - No ( Turn Offs )

O - Oral ( Giving and Receiving, and Their Skill Level )

P - Pace ( How Fast They Are and How Long They Last )

Q - Quickie ( Do They Like Them or More Intimate, Longer Sessions )

R - Risk ( Do They Like Trying New Things )

S - Stamina ( How Many Times Can They Go and How Long Does Each Round Last )

T - Toys ( Do They Use Toys On Themselves or Their Lover )

U - Unfair ( Do They Like Teasing or Being The One Teased )

V - Volume ( Are They Loud, What Sounds Do They Make, and Do They Talk )

W - Wildcard ( Random Sincanon )

X - X-Ray ( What Do Their Genitals Look Like )

Y - Yearning ( Sexdrive Level )

Z - ZZZ ( Do They Sleep After Sex and How Quickly After )


	2. Mirage

A - Aftercare ( After the Act )

_Elliot tends to run his fingers through your hair. He also tends to be the big spoon and holds you as close as he possibly can._

B - Body Parts ( Favorite of Their Partner, and Their Own )

_His favorite body part of his own is his lips. There's plenty of things he can do with them. Smile at you, kiss you, and some.. dirtier things._

_His favorite body part on you is your eyes. He loves the way your eyes crinkle up at the corners when you smile, and the way they squint shut when he starts out in the sexual acts_

C - Cum ( Anything Related To It )

_His thing about cum is that it shows that you are his, when it gets on your face, chest, etc._

D - Dirty Secret ( Self Explanatory )

_Mirage has 2 big secrets. He loves getting pegged, and he uses his decoys to go about it_

E - Experience ( Skilled or Not )

_Mirage is pretty experienced being the dom, but really hasn't much experience on being the sub_

F - Favorite Position ( Self Explanatory )

_He loves doing it doggy style, of course with him on top_

G - Goofy ( Serious or Not )

_He usually tends to be silly in the beginnings, but goes serious later on, but you can't deny that you start giggling when he stumbles on his words trying to dirty talk_

H - Hair ( Grooming Habits )

_Mirage doesn't completely shave hims pubes down. He just trims them down to be manageable_

I - Intimacy ( In The Moment, Gentle or Rough )

_Mirage usually goes rough, but makes sure you're okay through it all_

J - Jack Off ( Do They Masturbate and How Often )

_Elliot masturbates quite often, usually when he's apart from you. When he's away, he'll like to video call you and masturbate with you_

K - Kinks ( Kinks They Like )

_He likes having his balls played with, and having his ass fingered_

L - Location ( Where Do They Like To Get It On )

_He usually likes to do it in private, but if he's really horny, he'll go for anywhere_

M - Motivation ( Things That Turn Them On )

_Elliot gets turned on by little sexual glances across the room at him, and he absolutely loves when you mess with him in battle_

N - No ( Turn Offs )

_Mirage hates getting bitten or spanked. Pain of any kind doesn't get him going_

O - Oral ( Giving and Receiving, and Their Skill Level )

_Mirage is amazing at giving oral. His tongue is skilled, along with the gentle grazes of his teeth. When he receives oral, he likes to hear your little gags and coughs_

P - Pace ( How Fast They Are and How Long They Last )

_Elliot goes fast, but doesn't last long at all_

Q - Quickie ( Do They Like Them or More Intimate, Longer Sessions )

_Mirage loves quickies before fights, but he'd prefer regular length sessions_

R - Risk ( Do They Like Trying New Things )

_Elliot doesn't shy away from new things, as long as he knows what they mean_

S - Stamina ( How Many Times Can They Go and How Long Does Each Round Last )

_Elliot can usually go twice in a row and each round usually lasts 13 minutes, give or take_

T - Toys ( Do They Use Toys On Themselves or Their Lover )

_Mirage likes using dildos on himself, but very rarely uses toys on you_

U - Unfair ( Do They Like Teasing or Being The One Teased )

_He loves teasing you, but hates being teased. He usually loses control when he gets teased_

V - Volume ( Are They Loud, What Sounds Do They Make, and Do They Talk )

_Mirage is really loud, he makes little grunts and high pitched moans. Mirage is usually too busy moaning to talk_

W - Wildcard ( Random Sincanon )

_Mirage loves when he sees you with his cock on your face while you suck on his balls. It drives him mad_

X - X-Ray ( What Do Their Genitals Look Like )

_His penis is 7 inches long with a girth of 2 inches_

Y - Yearning ( Sexdrive Level )

_Mirage has an undeniably high sexdrive and can't get enough of you_

Z - ZZZ ( Do They Sleep After Sex and How Quickly After )

_He falls asleep very quickly after sex. He usually falls asleep a minute after he's done_


	3. Octane

A - Aftercare ( After the Act )

_Octane will massage your shoulders and back after sex_

B - Body Parts ( Favorite of Their Partner, and Their Own )

_His favorite part about himself is his legs, even if the majority of them are missing. He likes that you like them. His favorite part about you is your hands.. how they graze over his body when you're on top_

C - Cum ( Anything Related To It )

_He loves the strong orgasms he gets when he stims himself_

D - Dirty Secret ( Self Explanatory )

_His dirty secret is that his stims don't only boost his speed and adrenaline.. it also fills his bladder quite a bit.. and he enjoys it_

E - Experience ( Skilled or Not )

_He isn't experienced, at all, he's only ever masturbated_

F - Favorite Position ( Self Explanatory )

_He likes to be on the bottom, usually with his legs spread out_

G - Goofy ( Serious or Not )

_He's right in the middle between goofy and serious_

H - Hair ( Grooming Habits )

_He tends to keep himself shaved_

I - Intimacy ( In The Moment, Gentle or Rough )

_He's usually on the bottom and has no control over pace, but he likes it gentle_

J - Jack Off ( Do They Masturbate and How Often )

_Octavio masturbates quite often_

K - Kinks ( Kinks They Like )

_He loves to piss himself and he enjoys pissing in general_

L - Location ( Where Do They Like To Get It On )

_He loves to do it in semi-public places_

M - Motivation ( Things That Turn Them On )

_He loves the feeling of a full bladder_

N - No ( Turn Offs )

_He hates being pushed to try different stuff_

O - Oral ( Giving and Receiving, and Their Skill Level )

_He's not good at giving oral, but when he receives it, he can't stop moving or making noises_

P - Pace ( How Fast They Are and How Long They Last )

_He can go VERY fast, but he doesn't last long at all_

Q - Quickie ( Do They Like Them or More Intimate, Longer Sessions )

_He loves quickies before matches, and before big events_

R - Risk ( Do They Like Trying New Things )

_He hates trying new things. He knows what he likes_

S - Stamina ( How Many Times Can They Go and How Long Does Each Round Last )

_He can go several times in a row, and usually each round lasts around 6 minutes_

T - Toys ( Do They Use Toys On Themselves or Their Lover )

_He loves using vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, and cock rings on himself, and really only uses nipple clamps on you_

U - Unfair ( Do They Like Teasing or Being The One Teased )

_He loves being teased, but he loves teasing you even more_

V - Volume ( Are They Loud, What Sounds Do They Make, and Do They Talk )

_Octavio is very loud. He lets out high pitched screams when he's close. He let's out very low praises in Spanish, but only on occasion_

W - Wildcard ( Random Sincanon )

_Octane's asshole is very sensitive, and he loves getting it fingered_

X - X-Ray ( What Do Their Genitals Look Like )

_Octane has a 4 inch cock with a girth of 3 inches_

Y - Yearning ( Sexdrive Level )

_Octavio has a very high sexdrive_

Z - ZZZ ( Do They Sleep After Sex and How Quickly After )

_Octane can stay awake for at least a half hour after sex. He usually spends that time playing video games after making sure you're alright_


	4. Fuse

A - Aftercare ( After the Act )

_Fuse doesn't really do much after, he's usually too tired to do anything_

B - Body Parts ( Favorite of Their Partner, and Their Own )

_His favorite body part of his own is his own is his flesh hand, he doesn't feel confident in his metallic hand, no matter how much you convince him you like it. He doesn't have a favorite body part of yours, he prefers your soul over any part of your body_

C - Cum ( Anything Related To It )

_He likes when your cum gets on his face after oral_

D - Dirty Secret ( Self Explanatory )

_Fuse is REALLY into bdsm. The sadism/masochism subcategory is his favorite_

E - Experience ( Skilled or Not )

_Walter is moderately experienced. He used to have sex a lot when he was younger. In current days, not so much._

F - Favorite Position ( Self Explanatory )

_Fuse is pretty vanilla in terms of sex positions. He prefers good old missionary_

G - Goofy ( Serious or Not )

_He's VERY serious during sex_

H - Hair ( Grooming Habits )

_Fuse has a small patch of pubes, graying a bit but not by much_

I - Intimacy ( In The Moment, Gentle or Rough )

_Fuse likes to be gentle unless you agree to trying bdsm with him, then he'll go all out_

J - Jack Off ( Do They Masturbate and How Often )

_Walter doesn't masturbate that often, but when he does, he uses his metal hand. The cold feeling of metal on his cock feels good to him_

K - Kinks ( Kinks They Like )

_He's into bdsm. Other than that, he's pretty vanilla_

L - Location ( Where Do They Like To Get It On )

_Fuse will ONLY do it in his room. Anywhere else is a no go for him_

M - Motivation ( Things That Turn Them On )

_Make out sessions turn Fuse on like crazy. Nothing else really does the trick for him_

N - No ( Turn Offs )

_He hates being tested. Tested as in teased. He won't have it_

O - Oral ( Giving and Receiving, and Their Skill Level )

_Fuse is incredible at oral, when he receives it, he tends to be pretty quiet compared to other people_

P - Pace ( How Fast They Are and How Long They Last )

_Walter doesn't really go that fast, he is pretty old and it is a bit much for him, but he can last long because of it_

Q - Quickie ( Do They Like Them or More Intimate, Longer Sessions )

_Fuse can't get done fast enough for quickies. He'd like to, but his body won't let him_

R - Risk ( Do They Like Trying New Things )

_He always gets pretty nervous trying new things, but he'll try them just for you_

S - Stamina ( How Many Times Can They Go and How Long Does Each Round Last )

_Walter can't go too many times in a row. He can go once at max. He tends to last 20 minutes_

T - Toys ( Do They Use Toys On Themselves or Their Lover )

_He isn't so much a toy person as much as a bondage person. The only kind of toy he'll use is whips and that's it for toys._

U - Unfair ( Do They Like Teasing or Being The One Teased )

_Fuse hates being teased, and he wouldn't do the same to you. It's a long story why he doesn't like it, but he will up and leave if you try to tease him_

V - Volume ( Are They Loud, What Sounds Do They Make, and Do They Talk )

_He's pretty quiet as opposed to other people, but if you bring bdsm into the fun, he'll be screaming your name in pleasure_

W - Wildcard ( Random Sincanon )

_Walter loves getting burned in the bedroom. He doesn't know why, but it gets him going_

X - X-Ray ( What Do Their Genitals Look Like )

_Fuse is 3 inches long but makes up for it in his 3 inch girth_

Y - Yearning ( Sexdrive Level )

_Fuse doesn't have a particularly high sex drive, but he'll be ready to go when you are_

Z - ZZZ ( Do They Sleep After Sex and How Quickly After )

_Fuse is always exhausted after sex, so he might try to calm his breathing first, but after that, he's out_


End file.
